


The Gayvengers

by BlacklingXD



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, bondage type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacklingXD/pseuds/BlacklingXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Avengers feels on Skype inspire. (weekly orgies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So how's this party going down this time? Am I gonna be the one putting forth the most effort here again, 'cause I know you love big Poppa, but--" Tony boasted, removing his shirt to reveal the electric blue energy driving his heart before being interrupted by Steve, who was moisturizing his hands with the lotion he brought over for their weekly assemblies.

"I will bend you like I bent your suit if you don't stop gloating," Steve smirked, that glint in his eyes reflecting from the exciting fire dancing in the fireplace.

"I definitely don't want another arrow in my ass, so please leave them in your quiver, Clint," Tony added, doing a few precautionary arm and leg stretches, as to not pull a muscle for the training they were all about to endure.

"My friends, let us not argue over last time's affairs. Let's embrace each other--" The crack of a tender whip lashed at the rear of the mighty Norse God from the slender and mischievous "brother" of his.

"There will be no "embracing" one another, brother. Not while I'm in charge." Tony chuckled smugly and approached Loki, playing with his chest hair and eying Loki's scarf that wrapped his neck.

"Were you going to incorporate your whip into our loveplay tonight?" Loki smirked, averting his eyes to dart them to Thor, then back to Tony.

"Actually, this device is for a special moment." Thor could feel the hunger beginning to rumble in his stomach at the sound of his brother's implication. A loud rumble suddenly sounded from outside as well.

"Sounds like it's about to start pouring," Steve noted nonchalantly, slipping his mask over his head. 

"Semen," Tony muttered quickly. Clint stifled a snort while removing his bottoms and boots.

"Brother, if you favor command this turn, why are you the one most dressed?" Loki could hear the desperation in his voice. He knew Thor's words really translated to "remove your clothing instantly," and being the one with the silver tongue replied with, "Patience is something you've never had much of... but on this night, you will fall to your knees and beg to be ravished-- touched, licked-- and--"

"Okay seriously, if we don't put on some music or something, we're never gonna get down to business and continue back and forth with these monologues and the bantering," Clint sighed, throwing his hands at his side. "Tony, music? Please?" Tony snorted and waddled his fingers over a seemingly virtual phone to play something classical with violins to accompany the fire and scotch.

"Speaking of bantering, where's Banner?" Steve asked. "I was hoping he'd decided to give this another shot."

"Yeah, I think he decided to duck out with the whole..." Tony proceeded to flex his arms, growl, and scream in imitation of Bruce upon becoming the "green rage-monster." Clint couldn't stifle his laugh but decided to pour a drink for himself from Tony's bar.

"Anybody else want a drink?"

"Yes, I'll take one sweetie," Tony smiled imperfectly, to sweeten his intentional sour tone. 

"Hey, I thought I was the only one you called sweetie?" Steve asked sheepishly, moving towards Tony from behind. 

"I call lots of people sweetie, sweetie." Clint handed Tony his drink with a wink, and Tony emitted a purr like a kitten.

"Well I know where your sweet spot is," Steve grinned, watching Tony casually sip his drink. 

"Everyone knows that." Thor and Loki's gazes on each other had not faltered, but surely magnified. Loki loved seeing Thor's emotions progress from stage to stage. He could read him so well, and it gave him great satisfaction to see his brother so starved, and for him. Thor was growing more impatient by the millisecond and no longer could stand to refrain from acting on his impulses, which were to grab Loki by the hair, shove him up against a wall, and take what he needed from him, but Loki had other plans.  
"ENOUGH of this talk," boomed Thor, lunging towards his brother.

"Ah ah ah," Loki teased, cracking the whip at Thor's fingertips. "Defiance of my wishes will ensue a great deal of pain and humiliation." Thor sound almost pleadingly. 

"And what might your wishes be, brother? I am uncertain I can wait any longer." Loki's infamous smirk met his features again as his eyelids lowered. 

"Oh, I know. That's what makes this so delicious." Tony rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of his scotch.

"You know I have about twelve rooms in this place, you two are more than happy to have some alone time--" Loki instinctively cracked the whip in Tony's direction and the man of iron's eyes widened at the backlash of the tassels that flitted inches away from his nose. Clint automatically reached behind his head for his bow, but realized it hung in the weapons vault, where Tony had instructed everyone to store their belongings. Naturally, everyone assumed the positions they were most used to when encountering the God of Mischief.

"There will be no separation," he demanded. "There will be no escape from me." Tony could feel a shiver run down his spine, as if Loki sent him the shiver himself via magic. He raised his brow and hands in compliance.

"Alright, if you say so. Don't want another one of your "episodes" to happen." At first, Loki didn't known whether to laugh or to take offense and declare war upon all of them right then and there, but he chose the lesser of the two evils, for good measure. Also, he didn't want to "cock-block" himself (he had been using that phrase from Tony and Clint a lot). He decided to let out a short, sarcastic cackle instead, to allow Tony to realize he would pay for that comment later.

Tony realized it when another chill went down his spine.

"I knew that was a mistake," he muttered, cursing himself internally. Loki was rough, even for him. 

"It's okay, we can cuddle afterwards," Clint spoke up. "If you're too scarred, I mean." Thor stood unamused, and his patience thinning, eyes scanning the lot, but ultimately awaiting his brother's next move. Steve stood, right hand on hip, head tilted to the side, giving Tony those big, doe eyes he sort of melted in.

"I thought I was your fondue partner." Tony rolled his eyes again with a slight chuckle.

"Babe fondue is bread and cheese, how do you keep forgetting that?"

"Isn't that one of our inside jokes?"

" _Enough_ of this sentiment," Loki hissed, cracking the whip in Steve's direction, compelling him to straighten up instantly. Thor took this as an opportunity to lunge once more towards Loki, seizing his weapon of choice. Of course, Loki expected this action, and allowed Thor to keep the whip.

"Yes, let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the short length, I have no idea where I'm going with this.

With a blink of his emerald eye, the finely tailored Midguardian-wear vaporized, leaving the lean and hungry god almost fully exposed, with the exception of the scarf that still dangled loosely around his satin skin.

The rain instantly began to patter on along the glass of the tower, and a low growl hummed from Thor's masculine gut. With a throw of his beastly arms, the whip he held spun, lassoing the slender god and bringing him forth into those bulbous arms, holding him close by the throat. 

Once again, the god of mischief bore that devilish grin as he schemed of his escape form Thor's grip. The whip that bound Loki morphed into a slithering serpent, causing Thor to release him and Steve to shriek at the sight of it, leaping onto the couch beside Tony, who chuckled at his fondue partner's reaction.

"I don't like snakes," he admitted sheepishly. Tony nodded, affirmatively.

"I gathered that."

Released from Thor's grip, Loki summoned his trusty staff and practically pole-vaulted into the next room. The games were still ongoing. However, Thor, wasn't up to playing cat & mouse.

As soon as Loki landed firmly in the foyer of the room the activities were to take place, he turned, awaiting the force of his brother plowing him to the ground, stripping him of his cockiness. Thor ambled after Loki and lunged again, only to fall flat on his face as Loki's form disappeared, then reappeared on the massive bed, stretched out, grinning shamelessly.

"Every time, it gets you _every time_."

"Loki, I am no longer in a gaming mood."

"Oh I know," Loki sighed, sliding off the bed and moving towards Thor. "I'm growing quite bored as well. You're so predictable, brother. Stand there, in the corner." He pointed to a corner of the room, where conveniently placed above was a metal rod that jet from one wall to the other, installed initially for chin-ups and the like.

"Loki--" Another crack of the whip interrupted the bemused specimen. 

"In the corner, brother. Do as I command." Thor obliged hesitantly, the hunger within him growing and boiling his temper. Loki appeared before him, smirking, meticulously analyzing the thunder god's form as if it were for the first time. He never tired of seeing him fully exposed. "Raise your arms above your head." Thor obliged again, without  
question, and raised his finger tips to the bar. With a flick of his wrist, leather straps hugged the bar and laced themselves around Thor's wrists, tightening as he drew his arm back.

"Look at you, the mighty Thor, with all your strength," Loki taunted, dragging the blunt side of his staff down the middle of Thor's torso, stopping directly above his flaccid member. He gave a slight push into his abdomen, just to push his buttons. "What good does it do you now?" Thor struggled to break free from his bindings, but to no avail. Loki marveled at his failed attempts. "It is my turn for strength," he growled through gritted teeth, then followed up with a bash at his side. Hearing Thor groan made him smile a twisted, sadistic smile.

"Oh Thor, how I have missed you," he cooed, taking his brother's member in his icy hand, rubbing his thumb gently, soothingly across the head. Thor allowed his head to fall to the side, torn between letting his brother do what he did best or breaking free and tackling him to the bed. The latter, however, would prove to be rather difficult. "Have you not missed me?" Thor did not answer coherently, only in small grunts and heavy sighs as Loki worked his magic ever-so-slightly.

Once Loki was certain Thor was enjoying himself, he decided to bring him back to his foreplay. With another bash in the side, Thor let out another groan as his face grew hot with rage. A loud clap of thunder boomed again and the rain continued to patter against the glass.

"Loki, this is madness, please just--" Loki smirked, wagging his finger in front of Thor's face, then gripped him by his chin, firmly.

"Is it madness? Is it?" Thor glared into Loki's cold stare, unable to decipher the actual extent of the situation. After a moment, he released Thor's chin with a shove and turned his back to him, walking towards the bed. He took hold of the whip once more and eyed the tassels in his hand. "If this be madness, then I am mad--" he growled, spinning on his heel and slashing Thor's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. "Silence, brother. No whining. Not yet."

\--

"Uh, should we follow or something?" Clint asked, breaking the awkward silence that fell over the remaining Avengers.

"Bruce was right, that guy's mind is a bag of a cats," Tony muttered, shrugging. "Anybody want another drink before we take off, here? Looks like we're in for something wild."

"I'm still not sure how I feel how about Loki taking the lead," Steve admitted sheepishly, folding his arms over his beefy chest.

"Of course not babe, you're the captain, you'll never be okay with someone else in charge. But you can surely take charge over me." Steve sent Tony a look that said "thanks dear" but was too abashed to say so himself.

"I have to agree with Steve, though. I mean just a few months ago we had that whole 'Loki's got the tesseract and wants to make Earth his bitch' thing and now we're--"

"Shhh." Tony put his finger to his lips and motioned for Clint to finish his drink. Clint rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beverage in a swift gulp, then wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I just mean shouldn't we be a little more wary of what's going on here?" A rather surprising clap of thunder sounded and Tony gave Clint a look of a reassurance.

"Look, the only thing that's going on here are sexual eruptions. Besides, Jarvis will identify the slightest inkling of a threat and I'll call for the Mark 7. Feel safer?" 

As if on cue, a frightening crack of lightening sparked the sky as the three heard Thor's beastly moans. Clint shuddered, pouring another drink.

"Not really."


End file.
